Never Lose Yourself
by tayinleigh
Summary: Sarah has been raising her daughter on her own for 20 years. Nikhol is heavy metal pixie with a different sense of humor. What happens when she meets Jareth..S/j and Nikhol is not retarded..She likes Trees adn i dont not own plete, crack
1. Trees

"speak now or forever hold your peace. I see the light baptized by your eyes. In your arms I am reborn. Sweet blood kiss round my finger tips. Drink in this pain. Screaming you name. Insane." Nikhol screams in here Mic as the music blare behind her. Her room is vibrating with the very power of it. She was a rock living it up and coming down from her massive music high when she heard the door open and the music abruptly die. Her mother stood in the door way holding a tray of food and a slight smile.

" Your music is very loud. Nik" She said sitting on her only daughter's bed and let a sad smile escape her mind. It was her flaunt the she was so alone. Ever since they had run from her father they had hidden moving almost monthly until recently when he was killed. Sarah had Nikhol when was 19 and a college student. She never regretted it either. Nikhol was an odd child. Never crying and having a secret smile in her eyes. Driving a breath of sanity in her mind. Her daughter's heavy metal lullaby was different but soulful on her own. Nikhol had a way of being unreflective of the world around her. When everyone else played one game she danced in her own circle.

" Nikhol Happy Birthday" Sarah said to her now 20 year old daughter. Who looked more like a dark fairy then an adult female. She had cut her red hair short and added blond streak she often dyed green. She loved her spiked jewelry.

" thanks mom.. I um...am going to slit my wrist in the park now." Nikhol said as she walked out the door and into a very different world it looked very distorted. Trees were slanted and twisted a large brick maze lay in the foreground and she stood on a hill 20 feet away.

" Mom....I am now going to hang myself on a slightly crooked tree that somehow is now in our front yard.....Peace" Nikhol said as she walked toward a tree and hugged it." You look as special as me. I love you"

" Really my dear could you love me." Jareth said as he stepped out from behind a tree nearby. Nikhol looked at him annoyed and hugged the tree again.

" I think not. I love this tree not you. Now leave me and Ben alone" Nikhol said Jareth looked at her as she was insane. Jareth started laughing. He thought she was joking" Come to my castle my sweet hippie" Jareth said earning a glare from Nikhol. Who immediately sat down on a tree.


	2. She needs Ritalin

I think my fan....* counts one* deserves another chap tonight. I am using a stupidity theme as it helps me unwind. So I could care less if you think its retarded anyone. Because the truth is I know. I am looking at the technique wording and how I feel. I wanted to share it with people and I am. Its fair to have an opinion but is it not better to be in peace with our self before slashing others down. And I am almost 20 by the way.

Sarah walked out and looked at the twisted landscape she had seen it all before. She panicked until she saw Nikhol hugging a distorted tree. And Jareth looking annoyed behind her.

" Jareth what is going on here. Why are we here and why is my daughter hugging a tree" Sarah said every bit the mad mother. Jareth stood back and looked innocent.

" I heard someone wish they could change history and came here. I love you Sarah and always have. But I have absolutely no clue why your daughter is hugging a tree" Jareth confessed. Nikhol had let go of the tree and was now looking at Jareth's Cape.

" I want a milkshake. Were is my food and I need an amp. " Nikhol said smiling at Jareth evilly. Sarah glared at her.

" leave him alone. " Sarah told her. Nikhol looked at her asking why,

" Jareth. Sorry I think she was dropped on her head as a child." Sarah explained as Nikhol started walking into the Labyrinth. She grabs a vine and ties it to a rock. Throws the rock over the wall and climbs over. She hits the ground and notices that she is one the same side again.

" This is so awesome..." Nikhol screams as she sits down and observers her mother and lord glittery pants.


	3. Poor Hoggle

Jareth and Sarah stood eye to eye exchanging all the things that had happened in between the times they last saw each other. She had a daughter. He learned the true meaning of love. Nikhol learned that hamsters do not like the hot tub.

" let's go to my castle and we can talk" Jareth said as he led Sarah hand in hand.

" What about Nikhol." Sarah said a little worried about being so close to Jareth.

" She will be fine she can find her way to you at any time. She is my daughter." Jareth said earning a glare from Sarah.

" I thought it was a dream you ass. And Besides I am more worried for the friend creatures. Nikhol is a twisted person some times. Oh great" Sarah told Jareth who cackled and lead her to his castle leaving Nikhol alone. Bad idea. Very very bad.

Nikhol seeing she was alone decided to explore. She found things only found in pink floyd videos. And some doors references. But best of all she saw a dwarf. She had always dreamed of seeing a drawf. He was peeing in a pond and not paying attention. Perfect. Nikhol sneaked up behind him and stood very still. He turned around and screamed." Holy cow Jareth I mine . ...Wait your not Jareth,,,Your a girl." Hoggle said as he tried to stop his heart from pounding. Nikhol stood in front of him smiling. Her skirt was all lace and her black corset was covered in glitter and her smirk reminded him of someone.

" You want to play a game." Nikhol asked innocently. When Hoggle refused to answer she poured ink on his head. He screeched and yelled how dare she then he looked at his clothes which were clean.

" Invisible ink duh." Nikhol said smiling evily" I have an idea."

Hoggle ran for dear life.


	4. Its raining Penguins

Nikhol was ditched by Hoggle she was giggling though. Her mom had told her about this place when she was little and though Sarah said it was a fairy tale Nikhol liked it. She really really wanted to meet the Fiery. She had many evil thoughts some of which included a truth or dare game and a jigsaw puzzle. She walked toward the wall and the opening appeared. Being Jareths kid had advantages. Nikhol was told her father was some drunken asshole. But Nikhol figured that her crazy ideas where to coherent to be his blood. So she figured. Walking toward the endless hall she heard a voice.

" Hello" A little blue worm said from the wall. Nikhol looked at it and smiled.

" Oh my god Jim reincarnated. I knew it. And I always said it would be a blue talking worm in a crazy world. Woot" Nikhol picked up the worm and twirled it around laughing happily. When she put the worm down it ran away and she was left alone.

" That was a rude worm....Wonder what else I can torture in here.." Nikhol said as she skipped along the endless pathways she found a medium size rock that looked the same as every other rock here but it looked awesome anyway.

" I will name you....Paul..no....Geovanni and you shall be my rock of awesome rockiness and chaffing when I rule Sparta" Nikhol screamed and proceeded to run down the hall screaming we are Sparta. Jareth appeared near the wall and gave her a confused look.

" Geovanni does not like you do you Geovanni" Nikhol told him and said it with a great venom. Jareth took a step toward her.

" I am your father" Jareth said looking anywhere but at Nikhol until he found she was gone. Nikhol stood on top of a wall. She was dancing to The War Song by cluture club and had no rhythm. Jareth just went back to the castle Sarah.

" Sarah... Our Child: " Jareth Began but Sarah interrupted him.

" Is suffering from lack of father syndrome." Sarah said kissing him. Jareth mumbled to himself something about lack of sanity. As it started to rain penguins.

" can Nikhol control the weather here" Sarah asked in fear.

" Oberon Help us all we are doomed" Jareth sheered as Mango began pounding people on the head.,


	5. was it?

"Mom dad look what i found, it appears to be a fox, can i keep it, can i?" Nikhol screamed jumping up and down with Sir diymus in her hands, he looked kind of scared and to be honest he rather be facing giants.

'this is the princess, gaia help us' jareth thought woundering what he had done to deserve this.  
" Honey, thats our friend please put him down,he is not a toy" sarah screamed. Jareth looked almost scared. just then they heard a large crash.  
nikhol was asleep she had fallen down and was currently snoring.

*fairy music plays*  
Nikhol woke up in her own bed, her guitar strings imprinted in her face.  
" nice nap baby?" her mother asked walking in the door.  
" yes i had the most awesome dream ever. There were rocks, and trees and clock things. it was awesome!" she replied, rubbing her cheek." It felt so real"  
"Maybe you should cut back on the caffine?" sarah said leaving the room.

" did she remember anything" Jareth asked from the shadows.  
" well..."  
"woman dont keep me in suspence!" "why not you tortured me for years!"  
"she was barely there an hour and nearly distroyed it"  
" maybe she isnt ready yet"  
"maybe its not ready for her."

The end

btw flamers much love,  
feed me hate 


End file.
